lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Thranduil
Thranduil, also known as (and only named in The Hobbit,) the Elvenking, was a Sindarin elf, King of the Woodland Realm, and father of Legolas. Because of Bilbo's exploits and tales, Thranduil is perhaps the most well-known of the Elvenkings among non-elves. He was the leader of the Wood-elves of Northern Mirkwood (the Woodland Realm) for more than three thousand years in Middle-earth, seeing his realm through attacks by the great spiders and the orcs. Thranduil was known for disliking the Dwarves, a trait common among many of his kind. Biography First and Second Ages Thranduil was the only son of Oropher. He was born sometime during the beginning of the First Age and lived in Doriath with Thingol and Melian before its fall. At the beginning of the Second Age, Thranduil lived in Lindon with Gil-galad while his father lived in Greenwood. After Oropher died in the war of Last Alliance, Thranduil went east to claim his inheritance and sometime before TA 1000 he established a kingdom in Greenwood the Great. Third Age ) before King Thror.]] When Thorin Oakenshield and his party of Dwarves entered northern Mirkwood, they were captured by Thranduil's guards and locked up when they refused to divulge their intentions. It was revealed that Thranduil had a quarrel with Dwarves over some jewels, possibly referring to the First Age murder in Doriath of the Elf king Thingol and the theft of his Silmaril.The Hobbit: Barrels Out of Bond'' After the death of the Dragon Smaug, Thranduil supported Bard the Bowman's claim of a share of the treasure the Dwarves recovered from the Lonely Mountain (Erebor), since Bard was a descendent of Lord Girion of Dale, and the treasure of that town had been taken by Smaug to the Lonely Mountain.The Hobbit: A Thief in the Night'The Hobbit: The Clouds Burst'The Hobbit: The Return Journey'' Thranduil led the elven forces in the Battle of the Five Armies. During the War of the Ring, he sent his son Legolas to Rivendell, along with other Elves, to report Gollum's escape from Mirkwood. The gradually-established friendship between the Dwarf Gimli and Legolas later helped to reconcile Thranduil's people with the Dwarves. When the forces from Dol Guldur later attacked Mirkwood, Thranduil repulsed an attack and had the victory. His actions were in concert with the Dwarves and the Men of Dale against the Easterlings who attacked from the East. He came into an agreement with Celeborn that the southern part of Mirkwood would be counted as East Lórien. Thranduil took the northern region as far as the mountains; the wide forest between Mirkwood and East Lórien was given to the Beornings. By this time also, Thranduil renamed Mirkwood Eryn Lasgalen, the Wood of Greenleaves.The Lord of the Rings: Appendix B Fourth Age After the fall of Sauron, Thranduil fixed the southern boundary of his realm as the Mountains of Mirkwood, and the Woodland Realm flourished well into the Fourth Age. He may have stayed on as the king of the Great Forest or left Middle-earth.The Atlas of Middle-earth pg. 107 Appearance in the Books and Films In the books *''The Silmarillion'' *''The Hobbit'' *''The Fellowship of the Ring'' (Mentioned only) In the films *''The Fellowship of the Ring (film)'' (Mentioned only in Extended Edition only) *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' *''The Hobbit: There and Back Again'' Portrayal in adaptations Films Rankin/Bass's The Hobbit In the Rankin/Bass 1977 animated version of The Hobbit, Thranduil was voiced by Otto Preminger. Peter Jackson's The Hobbit trilogy Lee Pace portrays Thranduil in Peter Jackson's adaption of The Hobbit. This movie adaptation made several changes in Thranduil's character. When the Dwarves of the Lonely Mountain were fleeing their home because of the attack of Smaug, Thranduil arrives with his army. Thorin sees them and asks for help, but Thranduil, realizing that he would just be leading his soldiers to their deaths, refuses, not risking the lives of his kin, causing Thorin to develop a strong dislike of the Elves. As for Thranduil's character, Lee Pace states that: "In his realm, ''you are at his mercy."'' Voice Dubbing actors Radio In the 1968 BBC radio series, he is voiced by Leonard Fenton. Video games He was also one of the playable elven heroes in The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II real-time strategy game. Gallery Image:The_Hobbit_The_Desolation_of_Smaug_-_Forst_Page.jpg|Thranduil with Legolas in The Desolation of Smaug Image:Thranduil_Sword.jpg|Thranduil prepared for battle. References External link * es:Thranduil fr:Thranduil de:Thranduil pl:Thranduil ru:Трандуил Category:Grey Elves Category:Kings Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters